I got the boy
by cajunghost
Summary: Title says it all.


Donna was sitting on her bed, looking at old pictures of her and the gang from when they were teens hanging out in the Foreman's basement. She picked up a group shot that Mrs. Foreman took of them. She was sitting next to Eric, Kilso was sitting next to Jackie who was at the end. Hyde and Fez were standing behind the sofa. Hyde had his arms crossed, and his aviator's on. She remembers him complaining and scowling when Kitty told them she was taking their picture, but you could see a small smile gracing is lips. In truth she knew that he secretly loved the attention Mrs. Foreman gave him and she knew there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. Then there was Fez and his goofy pose.

She looked at Eric and herself, they had just started dating when the picture was taken, and they were happy. She wipe at a tear. She picked up another picture of her and Eric at their prom. She put it down and picked up another this time one from his wedding.

Flashback.

She was standing there in that hideous dress that the bride picked out for the bridesmaid, staring at Eric. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. She smiled when she saw him wipe his hands on his pants, she could tell that he was nervous. She still couldn't believe how much that he has matured and filled out over the years since she last saw him. She heard the bridle march start, she looked at the double doors and watched as they opened and the bride started walking down the aisle on her father's arm and a great big smile on her face.

End flashback

She picked up a picture of Eric working on a model of some sort of spaceship, it was a ship from Star Wars she thinks; she couldn't remember what the name of the ship was. She remembers thinking that his hobbies where childish and a waste of time. She let out a small laugh when she thought about the little dolls he collected and fawned over and wouldn't let anyone touch. She put that one down and picked up another picture and laughed; this one was one of him passed out on the basement couch in a dress and make-up that was badly put on. When she first saw the picture she laughed at first then she recognized the dress as one of hers then got mad. To this day she doesn't know which one took it from her closet, but she thinks it could only have been one of two people; Kelso and Fez or both. She remembers all the nights that she had to kick Fez out of her room when she found him either in her closet or under her bed, she shook her head at the memory. She put that picture down and picked up another.

She smiled once again, she didn't know that Mrs. Forman had taken the picture till years later. It was of her and Eric on the hood of the Vista Cruiser after the concert. He kissed her that night; it was their first kiss.

Their first kiss.

She didn't have too many regrets in her life and for a long time breaking up with Eric wasn't one of them, till she saw him again when she went home for vacation.

Flash Back

Donna was looking out of her bedroom window when she saw Eric in the Forman backyard. It looked like he and his father were putting something together. She watched as he took off his shirt and she couldn't help but suck in a breath, he developed muscles in the last few years, he looked even better than she remembered. No one told her anything about his life; not even her parents. In all fairness she never asked about him since she broke up with him. But now she was wondering if there was any chance for them. She had been thinking about Eric since her ex -boyfriend broke up with her. So she decided to come home and see her parents and friends, and maybe see Eric.

That was until she saw a brunet come up behind Eric and wrap her arms around his waist and hug him from behind. At first she didn't recognize the brunet, but when she did she couldn't help but feel angry, then jealous. How dare her so called best friend come in and take her man. But then she calmed down and remembered she broke it off with Eric, for a wannabe actor. She had no right to those feelings. But she couldn't help but feel regret. Even when she was dating Thomas she still had feelings for Eric and she even dreamed about him now and again. She had no right to expect him to wait for her to come back, or to come to her senses. Now she regretted breaking it off with Eric; he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

End Flash Back

She picked up the newsletter that Mrs. Forman sent out to everyone. She ran her finger along the picture of Eric and Jackie on their honeymoon to Hawaii. They were both on the beach, Jackie in a purple bikini and Eric in board shorts. Eric was holding Jackie from behind, they both had huge smiles that lit up the picture. You could tell they are happy. She wiped away a tear and placed the newsletter into the box. A part of her still felt that it should be her in Eric's arms and not Jackie. It should be her on that honeymoon with him and not Jackie, but she made her choice and now she had to live with it.

She got the boy, but Jackie got the man. She got the first kiss, and Jackie will get the last.


End file.
